<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreaming The Reality by yib0sgg (reketrebn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668580">Dreaming The Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reketrebn/pseuds/yib0sgg'>yib0sgg (reketrebn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Leo is hopeless in the face of Hongbin's beauty, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Secret Relationship, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reketrebn/pseuds/yib0sgg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo liked Hongbin well enough, he was nice and not so obnoxiously loud as the rest of their group. It was easiest to be in his presence, he wasn’t annoying as most of them or childish like Hyuk. Not that Leo particularly hated any of their members, he just sometimes wanted to shut them up or kill them…for  a while. But that’s besides the point right now, the point is that things happened…or rather, started happening. It was bothersome and distracting and Leo hated things of this sort. Especially when it got in the way of his everyday life, and most importantly professional career. </p><p>Wet dreams about Hongbin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreaming The Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I was searching for my old LeoBin fics, I found this one I never got around to posting anywhere, so I decided to do it now haha. I wrote this back in 2014 so ages ago wow!<br/>I really miss writing these two and their dynamics;;<br/>I tried to edit the fic a bit so I hope it's not too bad~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo liked Hongbin well enough, he was nice and not so obnoxiously loud as the rest of their group. It was easiest to be in his presence, he wasn’t annoying as most of them or childish like Hyuk. Not that Leo particularly hated any of their members, he just sometimes wanted to shut them up or kill them…for  a while. But that’s besides the point right now, the point is that things happened…or rather, started happening. It was bothersome and distracting and Leo hated things of this sort. Especially when it got in the way of his everyday life, and most importantly professional career. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wet dreams about Hongbin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He absolutely didn’t know where they suddenly came from or why did they start appearing. Okay, he liked to look at the visual, he liked his smile and dimples. He found it comforting to look into his big honest eyes or to listen to his slightly deeper voice. He also admired his face too, his jaw line nicely completed the expanse of his neck…. And well, Hongbin was just pretty, everyone thought so! So why him? Surely the other members didn’t have this problem!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo remembers well how one night he woke up, all drenched in sweat with a raging problem in his night pants. He threw the covers off of him and stared down at himself while trying to remember what made him so hard. And then images of the recent dream started flooding his sleepy brain. Full of horror he looked over the sleeping forms of their members, at the back of the sleeping Hongbin, all innocent and real. He felt sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapidly he got up from the bed quickly and just went into the kitchen. There he considered for a good five minutes if he should take a cold shower right now or something but he knew if he did that he’d have to take care of the problem…. And he didn’t want to, he felt disgusted by himself and his brain making up these things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he opted for sliding down to the cold kitchen floor and curling up his legs and hanging his head on his knees. He stayed like that for a long time, willing it away and thinking about what a horrible person he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning N found him asleep there and started asking million and one questions. Leo just made up the first excuse he thought of and headed straight for that shower. Hongbin was just exiting their bedroom, all sleepy and cute… Leo frowned and gulped. He really wanted to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo only wished it would end here, with this one stupid dream and nothing ever again. But no such luck, not for him at all. The dreams continued and he just opted for taking showers early in the morning and getting ready sooner than everyone, sometimes he went to sleep again or more like pretending to and hoping no one heard him being up. But it became more and more difficult with time, resisting the urge to just...take care of the problem instead of letting it go away. Especially when his mind was starting to torture him with more and more vivid images of naked, sweaty and moaning Hongbin. It was still beyond him why Hongbin of all people?! Was his subconscious trying to tell him something? He wasn’t sure about anything anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And once, when he woke up again around 4AM, with an almost painful hard on, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He just didn’t care because the disgust was long gone by this point. All he could see were hard abs, slick skin and hear a hot breath in his ear. He barely scrambled from his bed and almost blindly headed for the shower. There he couldn’t even bother to take off his sleeping shirt and sweatpants or get the shower going. He leaned his back to the tiled wall, shoving his hand past the waistband and taking his hard cock firmly, working everything quickly out of his system. Small pants of breath were leaving his lips and he kept his eyes closed so he could see the images from his dream at least for a little while as he remembered them. It didn’t take him long before he was out of breath and reaching his climax with almost blinding hot ecstasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strangest thing after this episode was that he didn’t feel ashamed of what he did. Quite the opposite actually, he felt relieved. As if a ton of stress and pain slipped from his shoulders. He probably needed to admit a few things to himself - first of them being that Hongbin is just fucking gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day after this early morning incident proceeded then as usual, all the members woke up around an hour after Leo showered and got ready. At N’s question why is he so early he just said he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t notice Hongbin’s concerned look behind his back though when the younger just came out of their bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The training was kind of painful later, because Leo began noticing Hongbin’s slender figure more, the nice legs, little round butt – not as feminine as N’s but nice, very nice. And it all went downhill from there. He felt dirty, perving on his group member like that…but he was already beyond help. Leo wanted so badly to focus on practicing and working, but his mind and eyes would always wander to the certain person and it would always break him a little bit inside over and over again. The images from his dreams would sometimes flash in his mind and well...all Leo could do was to stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It went on like this for quite some time afterwards, dreams not stopping and sometimes even being welcomed. Early morning showers where he would let himself be carried away by his fantasies just for a bit longer. Then upon returning back into reality, he would just continue staring. Taekwoon tried to hide it, to not be obvious like this and be at least a bit subtle, but it was a tough battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day he couldn’t stop himself and just zoned out at the way hongbin laughed at some joke Ken made, Leo’s heart swelling at the sound of his laugh and the genuine way his eyes crinkled from the hard laughing. And then, as if feeling his intense stare, Hongbin looked at him and just smiled. It felt for a second as if he was smiling at Leo himself alone, not at the joke or anything else, just smiling at him because he liked to smile at him. Leo wanted to catch this moment in a picture, just like those Hongbin liked to take so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Taekwoon understood this wasn’t anymore about the wet dreams, this was going way beyond that. Maybe his subconscious wanted to tell him something with those dreams, something he was too dense to realize himself. That he had a crush on Hongbin, maybe even for a long time already. And it was getting worse. But somehow felt also strangely familiar, as if he had all those feelings for Hongbin in him forever. Maybe even very soon after they met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to realize and see things he never noticed before. For example Hongbin’s fingers – they were very beautiful, even the nails. He had never seen such gentle hands on a man and strangely enough he liked it very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was slowly building up in layers, every day he was noticing new and new things. Even the imperfections became perfect to him and soon he realized that he adored this delicate human being. He wasn’t yet sure to what extent but he knew that probably no one really saw how unique and special Hongbin truly is. Leo often noticed how much the others overlooked him, pushed him to the side or just disregarded him as the artwork, something only to decorate the image. Leo wondered how they could do this when sometimes the only interesting thing in the room full of people was Hongbin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after a long time of observing, he started wanting and when Leo wants something nothing can stop him from getting it. But it was hard because he himself wanted to be considerate to the other, he didn’t want to force him into anything. So Leo started flirting, mapping his ground, noting and interpreting signals and reactions. And to his surprise all of his stats showed him that Hongbin never pushed him away, never reacted in any way disgusted even by the most obvious and perverted stares. His dongsaeng only smiled and sometimes even blushed, which made Leo’s heart go crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, instead of hot-dream-filled nights, his nights became sleepless. Constantly replaying over and over events, touches, glances of each passing day. Leo realizes he has a constant urge to kiss Hongbin’s perfect smile away because no one should be this damn gorgeous. He wants to kiss and caress probably every part of his body and face mostly. He was in it badly with no way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he started touching, the urge was just too strong and he hoped Hongbin wouldn’t hate it. It started with an arm around his shoulders, leaning into him whenever he could, touching his hair or fixing his mic or outfit. And Hongbin never once complained, he always smiled and his dimples told a story of affection and warmth. Leo felt as if he was drowning, he wasn’t even aware of staring a beat too long or blushing. He even let Hongbin make fun of him or be bratty, he couldn’t stop finding anything Hongbin did as the cutest thing in the world. Was he possibly going mad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still confused by Hongbin’s signals, though, sometimes it would almost seem like he likes Leo a lot more than the others. But right after that the younger would go to Hyuk or N and talk with them and laugh, hug them and be close to them in much the same way. It honestly messed with Leo’s mind a lot and he felt as if he was falling to the beginning of his progress over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until one night, something woke him up, wet plush lips and a warm body under his covers. He blinked a few times in surprise and then confusion when he actually saw Hongbin there, on top of him with his hand down Leo’s boxers. This....wasn’t a dream anymore, this felt absolutely real!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…,” he tried to ask him and maybe push him away a little but then Hongbin smiled a bit cheekily and the grip on his cock became even stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, you will wake the others.” Hongbin’s wet lips were brushing Leo’s jaw. “I heard you moaning my name, hyung.. and it wasn’t for the first time, too. You see, I was actually concerned why you have trouble sleeping so I kept waking up to check on you, maybe you had bad nightmares.” All the while he was whispering, Hongbin was stroking him slowly, too slowly. It was a pure torture, his words and touches and closeness, but Taekwoon was enjoying every bit of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then I heard you saying my name...and after a few times even moaning it and I understood. It all became clear to me and I must admit you sound pretty hot when you moan, it got me hard more than once too, you know.” Even now Hongbin was obviously very much enjoying himself, rubbing against Leo’s thigh and fastening the pace of his hand. Leo couldn’t speak, honestly he had even trouble breathing because all of his wet dreams were just becoming true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the only thing Lep could do was kiss Hongbin and so he did, hard. He started devouring that hot mouth and silencing both of their sighs and quiet moans. It was too hot under the cover, both of them sweaty already and kissing frantically. Leo’s hands were unsure for a moment, he didn’t know if he’s allowed to touch Hongbin too but as he was quickly nearing his orgasm, both of his hands were under Hongbin’s shirt and scratching his back a little. This felt honestly million times better than any dream and Leo’s heart felt like exploding, even when this was only physical between them now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his hand was already on Hongbin’s hip and down his pajamas after a few seconds of hesitation. Only the feeling of the younger boy’s hot flesh would make him come right then and there but he held himself a moment longer, only to feel Hongbin shiver and moan into his lips. Both of them were probably already making too much noise and who knows if any of the members weren’t awake but they were beyond care at the moment. Both of them were on the verge, stroking fast and hard, biting each other’s lips and moving against each other in perfect sync. Leo was the first one to come, not able to hold back his moans and ending up biting Hongbin’s neck while the hot white flash of stars overwhelmed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongbin followed right after and pressed his face in Leo’s broad chest while his body stilled on top of him. Both of them were panting, dirty and sweaty slowly were coming back to reality when N’s alarm clock started blasting in the room. With a start Hongbin almost jumped off of him and headed right out of the room and into the bathroom, leaving Leo more confused than ever and kind of exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day Leo’s hawk stare could have drilled holes into Hongbin’s back who was in turn continuously ignoring him obviously on purpose. Both of them could pretend it never happened but the nice purple marks from Leo’s bite were quite visible and Hongbin didn’t even try to hide it. Leo wanted answers, or confirmation, he needed to know this wasn’t a one time thing, because if it was he would definitely go lose it completely now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But fortunately he found out soon enough what the younger’s intentions were, when the same evening he was dragged into the bathroom as the rest of the members washed the dishes after dinner. There Leo was pressed to the wall and thoroughly kissed. There were no words after that, only silent confirmation that Hongbin doesn’t mind and wants this too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they started a purely sexual relationship, or so Leo thought because he couldn’t imagine that someone like Hongbin would want him for any other reason. Leo treated him like a precious porcelain doll, so delicate to the touch and breakable. But Hongbin constantly whispered and gasped another pleas of “more” and “harder”, it was so difficult to resist. So he gripped harder, digging his fingers into slim hips and biting into a muscular shoulder, eliciting louder moans and gasps of his name, his real name - “Taekwoonie..ah, hyung” or sometimes just a silent desperate “Woonie-ah…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But gasps of Taekwoon’s name turned into little confessions of adoration, prolonged gazing into his eyes, touching his face, deeper kisses. Leo’s heart was swelling with love he never knew before. And this was probably what made him stop being so damn afraid and just delve into it. Admitting to himself that maybe this is not one-sided anymore and that Hongbin actually wants him too. This sweet gentle being is reaching out to him with all this want in his eyes and passion, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow and pressing himself to him as if he wanted to melt their bodies together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Leo finally admitted to himself that this is real, that his dreams were more real than ever and his reality became one beautiful dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/yib0sgg">twitter</a> screaming about gays ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>